


The Accidental Prayer

by expectingtofly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Praying to Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, accidently that is, sorta PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectingtofly/pseuds/expectingtofly
Summary: It's not surprising that Dean finds himself fantasizing (again) about Castiel in order to get off. Whatissurprising, is the angel showing up unannounced.aka: Dean might've accidentally prayed to Castiel at the worst time ever
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	The Accidental Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> muchas muchas gracias to [orange_coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote) , [Nemeko13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeko13) and [meowmeowsamurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmeowsamurai/pseuds/meowmeowsamurai) for beta-reading and helping me out with this fic:)

He never planned to think of Castiel. Quite the opposite, actually. It had become second nature to stamp down the sparks of desire the instant they flashed—when Castiel stood so close, when Castiel extended a hand to heal a wound. During the day, his desire seemed small, manageable, easy to ignore.

But some nights, his desire seared powerful and overwhelming and he'd find himself once again palming himself to thoughts of Castiel's body pressed against his, fantasies of sinking his mouth down on Castiel's cock, taking him into his throat, of Castiel's eyes flashing with grace as he took hold of Dean and thrust into him.

After all these years, he should've been able to accept the obvious: he was head over heels for Castiel. But he kept up his inward charade, pretending to not be thinking of Castiel at all, until he came in his own hand, biting back Castiel's name, and the truth washed over him in the aftershocks.

Tonight was no exception. In the darkness of his room in the bunker, in the privacy of his mind, Dean saw his most guarded fantasy play out: learning Castiel felt the same desire towards him, the years of longing and lust finally resolved.

_Please, Cas, please, fuck, Cas_

A sound like the whoosh of wings cut through the blood pounding in his ears, but he was only imagining things, he was so close...

_Snap_

Light suddenly filled the room. Dean's eyes shot open and he squinted in the sudden switch from darkness, rapidly drawing away from the edge he had been about to careen over. Then he caught sight of Castiel standing by his bed, confusion written across his face.

"Fuck! Cas! What the hell?" Dean yanked his hand away from himself, his heart pounding even harder to see the angel who, not two seconds ago, had been dicking him down in his mind. He looked around the room, trying to find a sign for why Castiel had just appeared. But before he could collect himself, Castiel stepped forward and, in one motion, whipped aside the blankets pulled up to Dean's chest.

"What the fuck?" Dean sputtered, grabbing the sheets and yanking them back down, though not quickly enough to stop Castiel from getting a good look at his still hard cock. "What the hell's wrong with you?" he demanded, his heart thudding as he stared up at Castiel.

Castiel's eyes were wide as they rose to Dean's face. "Were you... touching yourself?"

Dean's face burned red. _Damn these angels and their lack of any social manners._ "Maybe!" he answered harshly, pulling up his underwear that he'd shoved down to jack off. He sat up and crossed his arms over his lap, though there really was no point in trying to hide his erection; Castiel had seen more than enough already. "What the fuck are you doing here? You couldn't show up outside my room? Knock, maybe? What the hell is so urgent that you had to barge in here?"

Castiel was still looking at Dean with that peculiar look on his face. "I came because you called," he said slowly.

"I didn't call—" _Oh no. Fuck. No, no, no._ "Shit," Dean breathed, breaking eye contact with Castiel. Oh god, what had he done? Had he actually prayed to Castiel? _Fuck!_ He hadn't meant to! Had he thought too strongly about Castiel this time? Had part of him wanted Castiel to show up, to hear? It must've been subconsciously—he would've never willingly put himself into this situation.

"You were thinking about me," Castiel said, catching on. 

"Umm," Dean hedged. What were the chances he could play this off, make something up? He was willing to bet this was the first time Castiel had gotten a prayer of someone moaning his name, which explained his look of horror upon realizing what Dean was up to.

Yeah, he was fucked.

"I, uh—Yes?" He added quickly, "But I didn't mean to pray to you! I didn't know you could hear me." As if that fact made any of this any less awkward.

Castiel frowned and sat down on the edge of Dean's bed. Dean shifted uncomfortably. _Please just leave,_ he begged inwardly. As if being around Castiel wasn't awkward enough already without this new blunder—what with him being so goddamn attractive and always standing so infuriatingly close that Dean couldn't help the lewd thoughts, hoping to god Castiel couldn't read his mind or his face. 

"You want me," Castiel said, looking up at him, his eyes serious. "Carnally." 

This angel sure had a way with words. It said a lot about Dean's desire for Castiel that, even using words like "carnally," the angel was still fueling his arousal.

_Fuck,_ Dean thought. He'd been lucky to have hidden the truth this long. Maybe some part of him, his traitorous subconscious, was tired of always pretending.

Meeting Castiel's eyes, tensing for his reaction, he answered, "Yes." 

Castiel nodded slowly as if this was new information. Either Dean had been really good at hiding his attraction all these years—doubtful—or Castiel didn't share his desire. That possibility stung Dean more than he wanted to admit; it was this possibility that had kept him silent on the topic all these years. He wondered vaguely if he was in divine trouble; if it might be blasphemy to fantasize about an angel of the lord pinning him down and fucking him so hard he couldn't walk for days.

A long silence stretched between them as Castiel stared at his hands. Dean could hardly look at him. Gone was any arousal—torture in hell looked like an all expenses paid trip to Vegas compared to this predicament.

Naturally, Castiel didn't seem inclined to end the silence. Dean wasn't sure what seconds and minutes meant to an angel a millennia old, but he himself only had twenty years or so left on this earth—and that estimate was generous. So he cleared his throat to make this nightmare end, to salvage the situation. Maybe he could ask Castiel to erase his memory. But no, Dean needed to remember this so that he knew to never, ever, think of Castiel again, in any capacity, much less naked and thrusting into him.

But then Castiel spoke, quietly, "I think of you too." He kept staring at his hands. 

"Angels jerk off?" Dean blurted out, which was a ridiculous thing to get hung up on in the face of what Castiel had just admitted. But his mind wasn't ready to process the implications of Castiel's statement yet.

A smile tugged at Castiel's mouth and he looked up at Dean. "I never understood human desire until I was in a vessel. It turns out there are certain... needs I must attend to and, as it happens, I found myself wanting you. Carnally," he specified. 

Stilted and formal, sure. Definitely not the dirty talk Dean was used to, but incredibly hot all the same.

"If that's the case," Dean said, and he was still doubtful it was, "why the hell was I doing this solo?"

Castiel smiled a little. He looked almost embarrassed. "I wasn't sure you felt the same way." 

_Relatable._ Dean nodded slowly, his mind trying to catch up with the unexpected turns this night had taken. Castiel shifted to face him more directly. "But now that I do know, and I'm here, perhaps you'd like some company?"

That was more than enough to get Dean going again. He swallowed, studying Castiel, waiting for the punchline. But Castiel's blue eyes were as serious as ever. "I'd like that," he managed.

The smile he received in return made his heart jump. Silently, he watched Castiel pull off his shoes and shed his trench coat with deliberate but nimble movements. He sat up straighter against the headboard as Castiel turned his eyes on him again. A hesitation seemed to halt Castiel's movements and Dean reached out to take his hand. He pulled Castiel forward, guided him to straddle his hips. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking up at the angel, hesitantly resting his hands on Castiel's thighs. He tried to tamp down the desperate desire that told him to act quickly, now, before all this proved to be false. "You're not fucking with me? You want this?"

"Dean, I have wanted to be with you since I raised you from perdition." With a feather light touch that Dean felt acutely nonetheless, Castiel pulled up Dean's sleeve to touch where a handprint had once burned on his skin. "I marked you, we're bonded."

Dean's breath hitched as a deep shiver ran down his spine. Castiel's eyes searched his and Dean wanted so badly to believe... He found he could when Castiel closed the gap between them in a kiss.

Every nerve ending sparked along Dean's body as he pressed into Castiel's lips. A sound rose in his throat, some deep relief that what he'd hardly dared hoped for was true: Castiel wanted him. He grabbed the back of Castiel's neck, pulled him closer, deepened their kiss. He couldn't stop a moan as Castiel pressed his tongue against his.

They kissed until Dean's head spun from forgetting to breathe, and then losing the ability to as the realization of what was happening washed over him again. He pulled away and tried to catch his breath, already aching for the press of Castiel's mouth against his.

Castiel kissed his cheek, his forehead. His face was flushed and his eyes were bright and Dean thought he'd never seen anyone look more stunning, more irresistible. Smiling at him, Castiel touched his fingers to Dean's jaw, and Dean closed his eyes for a second to relish the sensation. He wanted to impress every moment, every touch, into his memory.

The light pressure disappeared and Dean opened his eyes to see Castiel loosening his tie and slipping it off over his head. Now, an urgency rose in Dean's chest. He fumbled at the buttons on Castiel's shirt, pushed the offending fabric off Castiel's shoulders.

"Just how much did you hear when I accidentally prayed to you?" he asked, pulling off his own shirt. He wanted Castiel's skin pressed against his own, could feel the warmth radiating off of Castiel's body in such close proximity.

Castiel tugged his shirt from his wrists and dropped it to the ground. "Enough to know what you want me to do now."

Before Dean could try to remember what that was, Castiel plunged his hand down between them, groping under the sheets and Dean's underwear. Dean let out a gasp as Castiel's hand encircled his cock.

"Fuck, Cas," he moaned, grabbing Castiel's arm as his hips jerked up under the angel's touch. 

"That sounds familiar," Castiel said, smiling. Groaning, Dean blindly fumbled with the button and zipper at Castiel's crotch. He grabbed Castiel's cock, grinning at the low moan he elicited from the angel.

"You liked me praying like that, didn't you?" he said, grabbing Castiel's ass and pulling him closer so Castiel's cock pressed against his own.

Castiel nodded, his chest rising and falling in quick breaths, and, _god_ , seeing him like this was beyond anything Dean could've ever imagined. He wanted Castiel so badly, wanted him inside him, wanted to kiss him for an eternity and gaze at him for another eternity more.

Leaning forward, Castiel pressed his mouth to Dean's collarbone, his neck. "It was undoubtedly the dirtiest prayer I've ever received," he said, his lips hot against Dean's skin.

Dean pulled his head back to look Castiel in the eyes. Castiel gazed back at him, a dazed and rapt look. "I can promise you it won't be the last," he said, and met Castiel half-way for another exhilarating kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I always love comments so let me know what you thought :)
> 
> and you can come chat with me at my tumblr [here](https://expectingtofly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
